Davina learns about Kol's struggle
by Kormandra Klarke
Summary: After watching S03 Episode 16 I imagined how Davina could understand the problems Kol faces with being a vampire again.
I do not own The Originals television show and the story below is only written by an individual who was inspired by watching the show. The story takes place in Season 3 during episode 16 when Kol confesses he is struggling with his vampire compulsions to Elijah. All I could think about was Davina's instant dislike to the fact he was a vampire. For them to have successful relationship she would have to understand the struggle he currently faces.

Elijah knew the pain his brother was going through. He had also felt the compulsion to kill and the overwhelming need to drink blood. This was the first time Kol had demonstrated a desire to change for someone other than himself. Davina Claire had brought about the change in him, and was now the inspiration to control his self indulgent urges. Elijah was contemplating his brother's dilemma when he heard footsteps behind him. He could feel the presence of Davina and the nervous energy that was coming off of her.

"What bothers you Davina?" he asked while turning to face her.

"Have you seen Kol? He left his room in a hurry and seemed to be very upset."

"He was just here" he looked at Davina for a moment considering if he should share his brothers current conflict. The worried expression of her face was enough for him to confide in her. "Kol is struggling with being a vampire again and was afraid he might hurt you".

"Kol loves me, he could never hurt me."

"You do not understand the current struggle he is facing by being a vampire once again."

"Then make me understand".

"As a vampire his emotions, senses and the hunger for blood are overwhelming him."

"He was a vampire before why would it affect him now?"

"He spent several months as a human witch, and now he must adjust to his gifts ... or curse whichever you prefer of being a vampire again."

"How could being a vampire so drastically change how he treats me?"

Elijah knew that she did not have a full understanding of how consuming it was to be a vampire. He needed to make her understand so she would give Kol the space he needed to gain control. He had never been one to exhibit restraint when he wanted something. The last thing he wanted to see was the two of them alone and unhappy or worse his urges causing him to do something he would never forgive himself for. They both deserved to feel some joy in their lives. As she stared at him not willing to budge until he told her what happened between him and Kol.

"Davina when Kol was kissing your neck a short while ago he came very close to feeding on you." He saw the shock on her face obviously she had not noticed his need. "He left the room because he did not want to hurt you." He could tell she still did not understand what he was saying to her. He then had an idea that may help her understand. Without asking her he picked up his phone and called Freya.

"Freya where are you?"

"I just arrived back at the compound"

"Can you come up to the library, I would like you to cast a spell" There was long pause before she replied.

"Why kind of spell?"

"I will explain when you arrive."

A few moments later Freya the eldest of the Mickaelson's walked into the room. Elijah turned to her.

"Freya I need to make Davina understand what our brother Kol is currently experiencing. She needs to feel the full extent of what it is to be a vampire and how it can override basic human instincts."

Freya looked at her brother a little concerned. "What did you have in mind?"

"I would like you to cast a bonding spell on Davina and myself" Davina started to protest that there was no way she would be linked to him but he stopped her with a wave of the hand. "Davina I have control over my impulses and emotions to a greater extent than Kol. I know you would prefer it to be him but it may taint your feelings for him." She stared at him in disbelief, but he could tell she was curious.

Freya sighed and looked at them both. "It would definitely give her a new perspective on vampires. I will be back with the necessary ingredients for the spell." She quickly left the library.

By the look on her face Elijah had the feeling that she was very uncomfortable binding herself to him. She had never hidden her contempt for him or his family in all their dealings. But it was the only way to make her fully understand.

Freya walked back into the room and started to prepare for the spell.

Davina turned to Freya and asked "What exactly will happen during the spell."

"I will be binding parts of your body together to represent the parts of your psyche that will be bound. The heart will be your emotions and brain for thoughts". Elijah had a moment of hesitation he did not like the idea of their minds being bound but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"How long will it last"

"I will be in effect until I remove the spell. But I will not do this unless you are both willing participants." She sternly looked at both them. Davina was the first to respond.

"I am willing to be bound for the sake of Kol."

"I am ready" Elijah quietly acknowledged Freya's request.

Freya could tell they were both a little on edge for the bonding but their intentions were good. "I will require some blood from both of you for the spell". Davina walked to Freya and presented her hand for her to be cut with the athame. As her blood dripped into the ingredients for the spell Elijah made his way over to the table. Soon Freya was chanting the spell to bind their minds and emotions Elijah had to ensure he had tight control before Davina was exposed.

Slowly they stared at each other testing the boundaries of the senses to see if the spell had taken hold. He could hear her thoughts. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm not feeling very overwhelmed." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's because I am shielding you". He stared at her for a moment. "First I will let you feel how my senses perceive the world around us." He slowly lowered his shield, she let out a surprised gasp.

Davina had been exposed to many things in her life but this was overwhelming. She could hear people talking for blocks away, and the jazz music from a bar down the street. A car hit its horn abruptly and she jumped like it was in the room telling her to get out of the way. Elijah's calm voice seemed like a shout when he talked to her again.

"Our hearing is considerably more acute that that of a human. There are layers of sound that can be very overwhelming, and at times trigger our emotions."

"So he is struggling with being able to hear not only his near surroundings, but also the noises from a great distance away. Are you allowing me to feel the full realm of your hearing?"

"No"

"Elijah I want to fully understand you need to let me hear as you do".

Elijah looked at her for a moment and hoped he would not regret his decision. He then dropped all the restraints he had in place to muffle sounds around them. Davina gave a sharp gasp and reached for the chair beside her. He instinctively reached to assist her.

"I'm ok" she studied him for a moment and slowly regained her composure "Can Kol have the same level of control as you do?"

"With practice he can learn to filter the sound." He slowly walked towards the window and beckoned Davina to follow. She came to the window slowly he could tell she was still struggling with the sounds overwhelming her. He looked outside and studied the people walking on the street below.

"The next sense I will show you is sight. Keep in mind it is daylight and our vision is enhanced in darkness." He slowly let her take in street below.

Davina was astonished by the radiance of the colors below. She looked down the street and could clearly see blocks away as if they were directly in front of her.

"Our vision at night is similar to using night vision goggles without the pronounced green that the goggles emit." She nodded and continued to examine the people below. She could feel her sense of smell becoming more acute. The flowers on the balcony were overwhelming and sweet. She focused further outside the compound and crinkled her nose in digust as she smell of dirty bodies and sweat filled her nose.

"As a vampire grows older their senses become more powerful, now I want you put yourself in Kol's predicament for a second. He was used to the senses of humans and when you brought him back he was not only flooded with the sounds a regular vampire experiences but that of an Original. We are over a thousand years old and our senses have developed in strength over the centuries." Davina nodded she was overwhelmed with what she was experiencing and could understand how it could be unbearable if you had no control. How a simple thing like her putting on perfume could go from being nice to her sense of smell to repugnant to Kol. She turned to Elijah and studied him for a moment.

Elijah knew she was ready for the next step of the bonding. He knew it would be brutal for her but she needed to understand what drove a vampire and caused them to react to certain things such as blood.

"Next I will be exposing you to my emotions I apologize in advance if it makes you uncomfortable or seem to intimate a connection. Our emotions drive us to react, and that reaction is not always positive or healthy to those around us." He slowly allowed her to feel his emotions. He could see the emotions as they emulated on her face. He briefly reflected on his last conversation with Hayley before her and Nicklaus left with Hope.

Davina thought their senses were powerful but it was nothing compared to the emotions. She could feel the emotions radiating of Elijah. She knew he was holding back as to not make her uncomfortable. Then she felt it. The despair and heartbreak of Hayley and how he felt about her. It was enough to break her heart. She briefly wondered if Kol felt the same for her, if he did she was the luckiest girl in the world. She unconsciously let a tear stream down her face.

Elijah noticed the tear. "I'm sorry I did not mean for such an intimate emotion to bombard you."

Davina sighed she knew he was honest with his regret.

"But for you to fully understand our emotions I need to expose you to our hunger and the way blood can trigger it in us." He looked at her studying her reaction. "This is important so you understand why just smelling your blood triggered him to leave the room"

Davina nodded consent but had a feeling this would be the biggest test of this bonding, and the most significant reason why Elijah wanted to perform it in the first place.

Elijah walked over to Davina and held her hand in his. He could see the cut from earlier when the spell was cast. Davina could see in her eyes that part of Freya was intrigued by the exchange she was having with Elijah and wondered if she had every experienced such a link with her kin. He took a deep breath and faced her. "The hunger that drives a vampire is triggered by the smell of blood and brings out our basic need to feed." He slowly lowered his face towards the cut and inhaled deeply. His response was immediate. Her senses could pick up the copper scent of her blood and increase in tempo as she felt his response. There was also a little fear coming from her in reaction to his need.

"Is it like that for all vampires? "

"Yes, vampires are predators Davina. It is in our nature to hunt and devour to meet our needs, and in this particular instance, for me to feed on your blood."

A shiver ran through Davina she had never experienced such an overwhelming compulsion in all her life. She mentally ran through her encounter with Kol and realized how hard it must have been for him to turn away and not feed on her freely given neck. She looked at Elijah and found she was curious about what it felt like for a vampire to actually feed.

"What do you feel when you drink blood?" she could clearly see the conflict cross his face on what she was asking of him. "Elijah I need to know"

He sighed and looked at her studying her expression. Was she ready for this? He only had one way to find out. He slowly lowered his face to her arm no taking his eyes from hers. As he drank she could feel the euphoria that passed through him at the taste of her. Her whole body reacted to his need. As she stared at him the sensation changed to that of an overwhelming need. In her mind she could feel his struggle not to take her and drink from her neck. Slowly he disengaged from her arm and closed his eyes. The struggle to regain his composure was evident on his face.

He slowly walked away from her and leaned on the balcony to stare at the street below. She could feel him pulling in his emotions, senses and needed to feed. The lesson was over and now she understood why it was so hard for Kol.

In a subdued voice Elijah turned to Freya "Please removed the binding spell". Freya complied.

Davina was back to her own sense and realised how dull they were in comparison to a vampires. The lesson was a success she now understood the struggle Kol faced when being alone with her.

"I understand, thank you Elijah."

He turned to her and nodded. He studied her face and knew that she now understood the conflict within Kol. His hope was that it gave her to knowledge and patience to handle the struggle currently facing Kol.

The End


End file.
